Interview with the Cullens
by Dizzy13
Summary: What Happens If I interview all of the Cullens, and the pack?  Crazy things, people, crazy things!  Please read!  Rated T to be safe!


**Hello fan fiction readers! I updated and it's Monday! My friends helped me finish this! So I was thinking about doing a story about the Pack or maybe the Amazon coven! Or even the Volturi! Reading Volturi fan fiction stories has changed my perspective on them. I will start writing a Pack story soon, either Seth-Imprintee story or a Quil-Claire story. You pick which one first, and if you don't tell me then I'll pick Seth-Imprintee story! Hope you like this one! I am gonna do all the Cullens and Reneesmee and the pack! Enjoy! This is one of my many new stories I will be putting up!**

Chapter 1: Little Pixie

Dizzy: Ok, Hello readers! Today we will be interviewing the pixie, the fashionista, the one and only! Alice Cullen!

*no applause*

Dizzy: I said, Alice Cullen!

*no applause*

Dizzy: If you don't firetrucking clap, I'm gonna-

*super loud clapping*

Dizzy: That's better! Now, how are you Alice?

Alice: I'm good. Extra joyful today. And you?

Fatima: Womanizer! Oh OH!

Alice: What the hell was that?

Dizzy: Firetruck! I thought I kicked you out last week!

Alice: It's O.K!

Dizzy: On to the question! I Jasper and your sex life as active as Edward says? *smirks*

Alice: Yeah *giggles*

Dizzy: O.k. then. Why do you love to shop?

Alice: It's my passion, my talent. Besides looking awesome, saving Bella, and seeing the future. Some say it's my addiction, but you know what I say to them?

Dizzy: No, what?

Alice: *gives the finger*

Dizzy: Good answer. So-

Bianca: I just love nachos!

Ally: Me too!

*Dizzy and Alice with WTF looks on their faces*

Fatima: I love nachos too! What a coincidence!

Dizzy: Now, did you have a crush on Edward and Emmett when you first saw them? *almost ROTFL*

Alice: One time! Just for like 4 hours! Let it go!

Dizzy: Well, a little touchy, am I right?

Alice: No! Next question please!

Dizzy: OK so you are going to sing a song for us, Correct?

Alice: Yes! *instantly brightens up* I will be singing T.G.I.F By Katy Perry!

*super ultra loud clapping*

Dizzy: *mumbles* Yeah sure you clap for her like that and not for me!

Fatima, Ally, And Bianca: WATERMELONS ARE REALLY BIG!

Dizzy: Whatever the Firetruck that was, But lets get on with the show!

Alice:

**There's Jasper in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a mini bar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque**

There's a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Eended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled

**Damn**

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage a trios  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my porsche  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a mountain lion  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in he dark  
Then had a ménage a trios  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage a trios

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Dizzy: Thank you Alice! Tune in next week for the world's best prankster! I'm pretty sure you can guess who it is, am I right? Good night, Happy late Veterans Day, and Happy early Thanksgiving!


End file.
